Just A Little Taste To Get You Hooked
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: In which Gabriel introduces Castiel to the joys of sweets


A/N: This is for HyperKid who asked me to write this pairing, I had quite a lot of fun writing it :) I wish I could have got this posted sooner, but that Sebisha piece just hijacked my muse and this was pushed back XD ah well now both are posted *shameless plug* hope you guys enjoy

Reviews=LOVE

* * *

Castiel watched from the side slightly confused as his older brother set to work on dividing a bag of M&Ms into color coordinated piles. The archangel worked meticulously, pushing a splattering of red across the hardwood table to its rightful pile.

When the bag was empty and an array of neatly fixed piles lay before him, Gabriel started in on the first set of M&Ms, red, stuffing them into his mouth.

A satisfied moan emanated from the archangel's mouth as he chewed contently on the hardened candies.

"What are you doing?"

Flashing a grin Gabriel swallowed his candy and looked at Castiel, "what's it look like?"

Sighing Castiel fixed Gabriel with a slightly annoyed look. "I mean, what for; our bodies do not require sustenance to maintain."

Rolling his eyes Gabriel twisted in his chair to fully face Castiel before shrugging as he pushed up out of his chair, "because it tastes good? Not everything has a set purpose little bro."

Eyebrows furrowing, the younger angel tilted his head in confusion, "I do not understand."

"Here, allow me to help," Gabriel replied coolly as he stepped forward into Castiel's space bringing up a hand to chapped lips.

Castiel froze at the feeling of warmth radiating from Gabriel's frame as the archangel edged closer to him, but then fingers were lightly pressing against his mouth and before he can even comment, one of those hard candies are pushed into his mouth.

Chewing slowly Castiel looked to Gabriel who stared back expectantly. Swallowing, Castiel closed his eyes momentarily running his tongue along his teeth to taste the residual sugar.

"Understand now Cassie?"

The angel opened his eyes giving a slight nod, "well, it's not…unpleasant."

Gabriel smirked edging closer, "well little bro, I can show you just hot 'not unpleasant' it can be."

Castiel swallowed nervously but found his head nodding yes in return, "how?"

Gabriel doesn't answer, instead he snaps his fingers mojoing a chair and tray of cake cubes into existence. Pressing a hand to Castiel's chest, Gabriel guided the angel to sit down, leaning in with a smile he grabbed a cube, "like this, now open up Cassie."

Pushing forward a cube of German chocolate, Gabriel watched on pleased as Castiel willingly took the proffered cake no other prompting necessary.

Mouth moving slowly as he chewed, Cas' eyes closed as he savored the treat. Licking his lips he looked up at Gabriel expectantly.

Gabriel grinned; yes, this was going to be fun. Picking up a cube of lemon cake, the archangel repeated his process. The way Cas' eyes widened at the new wave of taste and how his tongue eagerly moved out to chase the flavor made want stir in the pit of Gabriel's stomach.

Swallowing Cas bit his lip looking up at his brother, "more?"

Gabriel grabbed another cube, carrot cake, offering it to Cas as they began to make their way through the tray of sweets. Strawberry shortcake came next, followed by double chocolate, then pineapple upside down cake, and chocolate with crème filling, then yellow with chocolate icing, and somewhere around angel food cake, Gabriel caught sight of abandoned whipped cream at the corner of Castiel's mouth.

Without a second thought, Gabriel leaned forward teasing his tongue out to lap at the stray cream sucking softly at the juncture in a brief touch of mouths before pulling back to run his tongue over his lips.

Swallowing Castiel looked up at Gabriel, "what was that?"

Smirking, the archangel shrugged "you had a little something on your mouth."

Nodding Castiel reached out to the tray grabbing hold of a cube of chocolate cake. Without another word Cas moved it to Gabriel's face smearing it across his lips.

Smirk falling, Gabriel opened his mouth to retort on such a waste of good sweets when Castiel leaned forward melding their mouths together. It was a clumsy kiss, but definitely eager, as Cas moved his tongue over Gabriel's lips licking away at the melted chocolate.

Pulling back Castiel moved his tongue along his bottom lip eyes roving over Gabriel stopping when they reached his now reddened mouth.

"What was that," Gabriel asked bringing a hand up to his lips.

"You had a little something on your mouth," Cas responded eyes twinkling as he spoke.

Laughing Gabriel reached for another cube, coconut icing on top, and moved closer.

"You learn quickly little brother, but there are more lessons for you."

Nodding Castiel tilted his head slightly, "like what?"

Gabriel brings the cube up to Cas' face painting a line along the angel's jaw moving down his neck with the icing before replacing the sweet with his mouth. Licking up the line of icing, he moved with practice ease rubbing against Cas' stubble clad cheek. Lapping up the icing, Gabriel moved down Cas' neck leaving opened mouthed kisses on heated flesh the further he moved.

Breath hitching at the feel of Gabriel's tongue tracing his pulse point, Castiel dug his fingers into Gabriel's hips pulling their bodies closer together.

"Easy Cassie, we've got plenty of time; this is just a beginner's lesson."

Whining, Castiel rolled his hips upwards into Gabriel instinctively seeking out more friction.

Fingers coming up to the front of Cas' shirt, Gabriel made quick work of the buttons. He needed more skin beneath his fingertips and he needed it now.

Tracing down the newly exposed skin, Gabriel smiled "not bad bro."

Shivering at the feather light touch over his ribs Cas stuttered out "q-quit t-t-teasing Gabe."

Moving down to a kneeling position, Gabriel dragged his tongue down Cas' chest stopping to swirl at his belly button, smirking at the gasp it elicited from above.

"Lesson number one Cas, it's better the more you want it."

Flicking open the top button of Castiel's pants, Gabriel moved his hands so that his thumbs were resting on Cas' hip indents. Leaning forward he gripped the zipper between his teeth and slowly pulled down.

"So teasing," he spoke softly as he moved to nuzzle against Cas' clothed crotch," is a very good thing."

Bucking forward, Cas whined "Gabe, please."

Smirking Gabriel pulled back to look up at Castiel. "What a fast learner you are, that's lesson number two. Begging will get you everything."

"Please Gabe, want it, need-"

"Shh, I got you baby bro, gonna take good care of you," Gabriel all but purred as he moved one hand to pull down Cas' pants and boxers to mid-thigh.

"Well wasn't Jimmy a lucky one," Gabriel murmured. Moving closer to Castiel, Gabriel's tongue darting out to move over the head teasingly dragging his tongue down the shaft as he slowly took Cas in deeper.

One hand holding Cas in place, Gabriel dropped his other to pal his own erection as eh continued to bob his head sending vibrations through Cas as he hummed around the angel's member.

Fingers found their way to Gabriel's hair; Cas let his other hand rest on the angel's shoulder as his eyes fluttered shut, his hips rolling forward to seek out more.

Gabriel smirked around Cas' cock allowing the angel to fuck his mouth. Seeing his usually stoic brother hanging by the threads of control was enough to have Gabriel actively increase his vibrations and tongue's ministration just to see those last threads snap.

Castiel didn't disappoint. Tugging Gabriel by his hair Castiel rocked his hips forward in a fevered motion, a litany of moans and curses passing through his lips.

"Gabriel, gonna, I'm gonna-" hips stuttering in their thrusting motion, Cas gasped, fingers tightening on Gabriel's hair.

Flicking his tongue over the slit, Gabriel hollowed his cheeks urging Cas over the edge.

Cas came with a strangled moan and half cry of Gabriel's name, spilling into the archangel's mouth.

The feel of Cas coming down his throat coupled with the sight of his brother completely debauched, sent Gabriel over the edge, and for the first time in his existence, the archangel came in his pants rutting like a horny teenager against his palm.

Swallowing eagerly, Gabriel made sure not to spill a drop as he felt Cas soften in his mouth. Pulling back he licked up the now limp member, doing his best to fully clean Cas. Looking up he grinned running a finger over his lips before drawing in the finger tasting the last bit of Cas.

"Rule number three," he spoke tucking Cas back in his pants as he slowly stood up. "Keep 'em on edge long enough and the payoff's diving," he drawled running his hands down Cas' white shirt puling the buttons closer together.

Leaning down to brush hi lips over Gabriel's, Cas murmured softly "what about rule number four?"

Finger wound around Cas' lopsided blue tie, Gabriel pulled back looking at Cas confused.

"Rule four?"

Cas nodded wrapping his arms around Gabriel's waist to fit their bodies together.

"Yes, rule number four; repeat."

Laughing Gabriel flashed a smile at Cas, "well aren't you just the star pupil?"

Cas smiled "I had a good teacher."

"Damn excellent one," Gabriel corrected tugging Cas' tie and pulling the angel into another kiss.


End file.
